Shattered Mirror
by Substitute Deathberry
Summary: AU When he was selected to find the Grand Fisher, he had no idea of the power he would find. "My name is Aizen Sosuke, what is yours?" "K-K-K-Kurosaki Ichigo..."
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Do not own Bleach at all. I just take credit for the plot.

Remember to Read and Review

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Watching the rain fall around him, he did enjoy the calming affect it had. Everyone was inside to stay out of it. It made the outside quiet and he could allow his mind to wander and think about the future. It would be still some time before his plans could come in affect so the future king, Aizen Sosuke had to play the part of the kind hearted Division Five Captain of the Soul Society. He had waited a hundred year so far, what is a little more to what seems to be an unlimited life that the Shinigamis were granted. That is why he had to do a simple job, tracking down the Hollow known to them as the Grand Fisher. Quite powerful one that had not evolved into a Gillian yet, it had been giving them trouble as of late, eating the souls of young children.

It had been tracked down to this town and the Captain-Commander thought it best to send in a Captain to take of it. That is why he was here. A waste of time, but it was enjoyable to be out of Seireitei, to get away from everything. It took a lot of stress to plan a mass takeover of worlds after all.

As he was deep in thought, he was caught off of guard by the sudden increase of reiatsu.

Hitting him hard, Aizen double over in pain, gripping tight to his zanpakutō on his side. Normally, it would have not done this, but he was off guard. There was this sudden rise in someone's reiatsu, a rise that he never thought someone in the Human World would be able to do. There was also the familiar feeling of Hollow reiastsu. Aizen frown as he push his glasses back up his face. That would be the Hollow he was searching for.

Using flash step, Aizen appear on to the area immediately. There was this feeling he had deep down that this was the Hollow he was looking for. That feeling would be right as he spy the area and found who he was looking for. The Grand Fisher was attacking a young mother and her son by the sight of things to Aizen. The Hollow must have leaded them over with that lure on his head. The young woman was lying on the ground motionless, but no sign of her soul attach by the Chain of Fate. She was alive but unconscious.

Too bad the same couldn't be said for the young boy.

The child, Aizen could see him through the darkness and the rain by his bright orange hair color. Hovering over his mother, he was shaking her, begging her to wake up as the Hollow was laughing at him. But Aizen took notice that the boy's own Chain of Fate was expose and was indeed broken. The kid could not be safe and would be lost sooner if he did not move to destroy that Grand Fisher.

"What a yummy soul to devour!" laugh the Hollow, stalking to the orange hair boy.

"Kaachan! Wake up!" cry the boy, shaking his mother to get her awake.

"Shatter! Kyōka Suigetsu!"

Even though the moon was hidden behind the rain clouds, it seem to appear in the river as Aizen dove from his preach, landing in between the Grand Fisher and his would be meal. Holding Kyōka Suigetsu, Aizen held it to block for whatever the Grand Fisher would throw at him, "You have had your last meal, Hollow."

"A Shinigami! A Captain no less! It shall be a treat to devour you!" laugh Grand Fisher, launching at the trio.

But the Hollow found nothing there as he land on the ground. No human, no Shinigami, and not that little crying brat. Looking up, he growl as he saw that his meal was the other side of him, "How?"

"Something not worth my time to explain to you," said Aizen as he flash step towards the Hollow. With one swipe of his blade, he divide the mask so easily. He did not need to waste his reiatsu in defeating this one. Beside, once this was complete he could back.

Once the mask was broken the Hollow dissolve and disappear to be reborn in the Soul Society or face Hell, all depending on what the human soul committed good or bad things in its life. Once it disappear, Aizen though that the reiatsu he had sense would have disappear as well. It did, but he was able to get a better feeling.

Turning around, he knew at once that the reiatsu he had sense was coming from the boy himself. The little one didn't notice him or care. All he was busy doing was trying to get his mother to pay attention to him, to awake. A normal person would have soften at the sight. Aizen was not like most as he thought about how this young human would have such a high level of reiatsu before he even enter the Soul Society, a power that could have match some of the seated guard of the Gotei 13. If this was rare, Aizen could only imaged what it could be like if the boy was trained...

If Aizen could be able to use the boy...

"Kaachan...Kaachan," sob the boy as Aizen walk over and stood there quietly.

Like all children at their death, there was this period of emotion, that they did not realize that they were dead. The Shinigami Captain did not see the boy's body, but imaged that it lost in the river behind them.

"She is going to be ok, little one," Aizen said as he kneel down beside the orange hair boy.

The child turn to him with these dark brown eyes, brimming red with the tears he had been crying. His Chain of Fate clank as he move to stare at the Captain. Such an innocence held in them as the child look up at him as the one that save both of their lives, "W-W-W-Why can't she hear me?"

"She was injured when she tried to protect you from the Hollow," said Aizen with a kind smile on his face, being the calm voice that was need for this, "She will be ok. The noise will most likely bring the police to find her."

"W-W-W-What happen? What was that m-m-monster? W-W-What is this?" the boy snivel as he grasps the broken chain, pulling on it again.

Aizen quickly grab hold of the boy's hands so to stop him. Any damage the boy causes to it could speed up the chains fainting and the boy turning into a Hollow. Still with the gentle face on, he place his other hand on the boy's head in a fatherly matter, "This might be hard to understand but that is your Chain of Fate, something that connects your soul with your body..."

"But...But it is broken!" cry the boy as he try to pull on it but Aizen move quickly to have the boy sitting on his lap. Like a father holding a son, Aizen kept the boy there as he sob, more tears falling down his face as he freely cry. Aizen did not have time for this but to have the boy at least become friendly towards him, to become an ally in the future.

"Yes, it is broken and it means you are no longer part of the living world," Aizen said, which cause the boy to whimper more. Really, did he want to waste his time with this child for his reiatsu? It was a high level...

"B-B-But..." he whimper, looking up at Aizen with these big large brown eyes as he stares at the smiling face of Aizen.

"I know it is a shock, but you will be able to go to a better place," he said with a smile on his face, "You will find a wonderful peace there."

"I want Kaachan!" he wail

Aizen brush the orange hair in a gentle manner, "Do not worry or have fear. I will watch out for you there until she can. You can trust me"

"R-R-Really?"

"Yes, you can trust me."

"O-O-Ok..."

"My name is Aizen Sosuke, what is yours?"

"K-K-K-Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"It is nice to meet you, Ichigo."

"You too, Aizen-san."


	2. Chapter 1: Shuukai

**A/N: **Oh whoa...11 reviews in less than a week 22 alerts and almost 500 hits! You really like me, you really like me! Now, I hope I do not disappoint you all XD. Thanks for all the helpful tips as I am going to need them. This would have been up sooner, but I had to rewrite this thing three times and I just finally got a hold of The 3rd Phantom. You might find a little hit of it in the chapter, but it really tiny.

Remember to Read and Review!

* * *

_Nobody notices _

_the darkness_

_in hearts_

_Nobody can_

_ hear the_

_ screams from_

_ the heart_

_Covered in lies, _

_controlling lies, _

_and lies are allowed_

_Fill this society filled _

_with hypocrites _

_with rotten dreams_

- "Praise Be to Decepticons" JAM Project

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shuukai**

Tapping the edge of his desk and looking at a report, Aizen found himself being a bit distracted. It's a basic one itself as it is to give an update of coming and going on of the Fifth Division. Silly waste of time as there is nothing worth to report. There had been no promotions, no one challenging his leadership or that of his lieutenant. There is no one he saw to be transfer into his Division or any other problems with it. Easy to do and yet he could not find himself the energy to complete it.

It's easy for him to figure out the cause of his mind wandering. It is because of the lack of his progress in finding the boy he only konso a month ago. There were so many districts in Rukongai and a little soul such as the orange hair boy could disappear into anyone of them after the konso. He could not give suspicious if he makes his search come out. It was not normal for any Shinigami of any level to seek out any soul they had konso into the Soul Society. It would bring attention to the small child soul if a Captain took to seeking him out. There'll be other Captains that would wonder about it and than if they found out the high level of Reiryoku they would be all fighting over the boy for their own division.

Removing his glasses, Aizen rub the bridge of his nose as he lean back in his chair. Time running out for him, though it's only been a short period. But he knew that those weeks were enough to affect the boy. It could make him useless to Aizen's goal or easier to sway to his thinking.

"Aizen-taichou!"

Looking towards the doorway, Aizen glance to see his own lieutenant, Hinamori Momo there. Standing there, Momo had her hand gripping tight to the doorframe, trying to get her breath. Whatever she came here for seem to be important to rush on over here.

"One of the patrols has been attack by a group of Hollows, Aizen-taichou. We lost haft of them and the rest of them plus a civilian are being taken care of in the Fourth Division!" panic Momo as she quickly bow at her captain before standing up again.

At the news of death of some of his division, Aizen place on the mask of the well-known kind heart captain, one that cares about everyone that's in his squad. Underneath it all, he could care less and that it they were weak enough if to be killed by simple minded Hollows, he had no use of them.

Flash stepping their way, Aizen and Momo were met with chaos. The members of the Fourth Division rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off. Everyone was using Kido to heal the remaining members of his squad's patrol. With the concern and worry on his face, Aizen move around to see who's here and giving his well wishes for recovery. It is rare for such an attack to happen. Hollows never attack in groups like this one. If they did, it is by the orders of a more powerful Hollow or that they were all lead into a certain area by something.

"Aizen-san,"

Turning around, Aizen face the Captain of the Fourth Division, Unohana Retsu. She appears to be as concern as himself. With all of these injure in her care, he shouldn't be surprise at all, "Unohana-san, how is everyone?" he asked moving over closer to her.

"Everyone should be all right, given a few days of rest," advises Unohana as she looks around, "But..."

"What is it Unohana?" ask Aizen as it's rare for the woman to pause about anything.

"There is one civilian caught in the crossfire. Though he will heal well, we hadn't been able to get a word out of him. He won't tell us his name, where he lives..." said Unohana with a sight shake of the head, "There is also the problem that he seems to have some Reiryoku."

"Ah, I see."

"If we let him go, he could take up with a negative influence and use his gift to harm others. I would like him to stay here and wait to take the exam and join the Academy, but we can not force something like this on anyone. We have tried to talk about it, but he will not listen."

"That is a problem," said Aizen with a nod of his head before looking around for the child Unohana was talking about. To say, she peak his interest in mentioning the child and he would like a face to match the picture in his mind. Who knows, the child might join the Academy and Aizen could either make use of him or not at a later date.

His eyes quickly took to resting on a familiar sight of orange hair.

"Ichigo..." he murmurs, but Unohana still pick up what he said.

"Do you know him, Aizen-san?" she asked.

Stepping a bit towards the orange hair to make sure, it's as Aizen's hope who it would be. Though the clothes were different, a light blue clothing typical for the outer districts, Aizen recognize him, the boy name Ichigo. His knees were draw up under his chin, his arms warp around them with an angry look on the boy's face seem to age him a good number of years. There were a number of bandages wrap around his arm, one place on his cheek.

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo," answer Aizen after the pause, before turning back to Unohana, "He is the boy I name in my report, the final victim of the Grand Fisher."

"Oh, the poor thing..." said Unohana.

With a nod of his head Aizen maintain the look of worry and sadness. Inside, he felt nothing but happiness as the subject of his search had come to him. Now, all he had to do was make sure that the boy could come under his care. The only way for it to happen is that Ichigo become a Shinigami. As the Academy could not take him until the next year, he would need a place to stay. Being the kind heart captain that he is, Aizen would be more than glad to allow the child to stay with him. After all, his division were the one that save him from the Hollows. There is also the fact that he had failed to arrive in time to save the poor child from the Grand Fisher.

There had been a history of the Fifth Division taking in potential Shinigami into their homes. Something he can thank Captain Suzunami for that.

"Unohana-san, you suppose I could talk to him?"

"I do not see the harm in so."

000000000000

He hated being here.

He hated the smell of this place; he hated how everyone always asks the same questions over and over again. He didn't want to answer them and all he wants to do is get out of here. But would there be a place for him when he return to the district? The Hollows destroy everything. He doubt that he would even have a home...or the small shed he live in for the past month.

All Kurosaki Ichigo wants right now is to be left alone.

"Do you mind if I sit there?"

Looking up, Ichigo spots that another one of those Shinigamis talking to him again. Why were they so interest in him? Cause he could be like them? He didn't want to be like them, not caring about anyone. They seem to never care about anyone that lives in Rukongai. The Hollows always attack the outer districts and the Shinigamis were never around to help the people out. The only reason they were there this time was cause of that patrol in the area. This one did look only a bit different though from the rest that were bugging him with their questions. He wore those stupid black uniforms, but had a white haori over it, similar to that woman with the strange braid walking around the room had on.

Though Ichigo said nothing, the Shinigami sat down in the empty bed next to him, "I am glad that you are all right. With so many hurt in that attack, it is good to see somebody so young going to be fine."

As the Shinigami continue to speak, Ichigo did not pay him any attention. Maybe he could sneak out later once everything wasn't so busy. They wouldn't notice him gone until it would be too late. When they did, they wouldn't bother in looking for him.

"Candy?"

Hearing that word brought Ichigo back to the real world. Turning towards the Shinigami, there seem to be something that was in his hand. Looking at it, it was a small piece of candy in his hand.

"Here, you can have this."

Slowly, Ichigo reach out and took a hold of the candy. Popping it into his mouth, it had a sweet taste, a pretty good taste to him. Considering that he had nothing but the food from this place, anything was better. It didn't have any taste at all and he was eating it three times a day. Chewing on the candy, he finally took to getting a better look over the Shinigami. The man didn't look like he would stand out from a crowd. He had this brown wavy hair and glasses on, but Ichigo could still see the eyes behind them. They look nice to him and but it was the smile that really got the young boy. This one seems to be real; it did not seem as fake as he thought the others around here had.

But there is this familiar feeling Ichigo got from the older Shinigami, a warm one.

"My name is Aizen Sosuke, what is yours?"

"..."

"It is good? These are quite popular to get a hold of you know."

"..."

"You know...we have met before."

"Huh?"

That became the first thing ot came out of Ichigo's mouth. This could not be possible as he didn't recognize the man. There is a feeling that he might have, but that couldn't mean anything. The Shinigami...Aizen seems to have picks up on that.

"I know it is hard to believe and I shouldn't have spurs that out like that...do you know about konso?"

No words came out of Ichigo's voice this time as he shook his head.

Aizen just nod his head in understanding, "That is fine. A konso is what Shinigamis do to souls in the Human World and transfer the good souls to the Soul Society. The problem is they randomly appear anywhere in one of the many districts of Rukongai or if at all possible Seireitei...there is also the lost of memories of their lives before they came. This is mostly to make the movement to the Soul Society easier for them"

Reaching out, the Shinigami place a hand on Ichigo's shoulder in a comfortable manner. The boy didn't move away and felt the need to believe him, that he was telling the truth.

"I promise to you once I would watch out for you and I felt I have failed on that promise because I underestimate how it would have gone," he sigh, "That is if you want me too..."

"How do I know that's true..."

That's the first sentence that Ichigo spoke since he came here. At hearing it, Aizen smile a bit more as he move to sit on the edge of the boy's bed.

"You don't, you just have to trust that I am and I know that is a tough thing to do for a young boy like yourself. You only been here for a month, correct?" ask Aizen.

Looking down at his feet, Ichigo did not know what to believe. He didn't have anyone here to tell him what is right or wrong around the Soul Society. To steal from others is wrong for sure, but he had been so hungry and Ichigo knew that he had to steal food and water from others to survive. No one was there to look out for him, to kiss him good night and tuck him into bed. Who could he to ask for advice if he should trust Aizen. Part of Ichigo actually believe the older man, but there is this part deep down inside that said the man is bad news.

"Ichigo."

"Excuse me?" ask Aizen as he did not seem to pick up what Ichigo had said.

"My name is Ichigo."

A bigger smile appear on Aizen's face as Ichigo finally said his name, "Thank you, Ichigo, for trusting me."

"What is going to happen to me now, Aizen-san?" asked Ichigo as he eases up his body.

"According to Unohana, you have some Reiryoku. That means you can stay here and get train to become a Shinigami," said Aizen.

"What does a Shinigami do anyway, Aizen-san?" ask Ichigo, maintaining the tough boy act.

"A good question to ask," said Aizen as he didn't seems to mind answering the young boy's question, "The Shinigami's duty is to maintain the flow of the souls o f the departed between this world and the Human world. We perform Konso which I explain already and we also deal with the Hollows."

Hollows...always about the Hollows...

"Why is it that the Shinigamis have to deal with the Hollows? How come someone else can't do it?" ask Ichigo, "Why does everything have to depend on you guys?"

"I know it is hard to understand but it is because they need to be sublimation. A Hollow is a human spirit that loses their hearts to despair or remain in the real world for too long because of a number of reasons," said Aizen with a light frown of his own, "Any other method in handling the Hollows could destroy the souls. With a zanpakutō, the soul of the Hollow will be purified and come to the Soul Society."

In his mind, Ichigo didn't think it was fair. The Shinigamis couldn't be everywhere at once so people had to protect themselves. Maybe there wouldn't be so much trouble in the lower districts if people were able to do that.

"Ichigo, you don't have to answer now. The next year at the Academy won't start for another four months and you still need to take a test to get in," said Aizen, the smile back on his face, "Until you do, would you like to stay with me?"

"Really?" ask Ichigo, a bit shock that the captain's offer.

"Yes, of course," said Aizen, "You need a place to stay, right? If you do, you can see how we work and you can make a decision you feel comfortable with."

Ichigo's jaw drops a bit by Aizen's offer. It's hard to believe as the man barely knew him and this could be some plot to get him to say yes to the idea of joining that stupid Shinigami Academy. Still...it isn't like Ichigo had anywhere else to go. Staying here could be good and he could get meals, clean up and a better roof.

"I guess I could stay for a bit..." said Ichigo as he turn away, rubbing his hair.

If he would have look up, he might have caught the malicious gleam in Aizen's eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Nemuri

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone. It just warms me up to see everyone enjoying the story so far. I am sorry that it is a little short and late, been a bit busy. As well, kind of hard to figure out the names and the honorifics...think I am getting the hand of it. Own nothing, just this AU plot XD

Remember to Read and Review!

* * *

_Come, little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come, little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of magic_

_- _"Come, Little Children" Sarah Jessica Parker from Hocus Pocus

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Nemuri**

The center of the Soul Society, there is Seireitei. This is the core of the whole of the society. Its forms around the core and that would lead into the dimension where the king and his family live. Surrounding it had all the Divisions and the noble houses. It was full of people, working and making sure the balance was enforce for all the connecting worlds. It's hard to get into Seireitei from any of the four gates. The only way one could into the center of the society is to be a soul reaper or be with one. That is if they want a chance to live...

That is the case with Ichigo.

Entering into the Fifth Division for the first time, the small boy look so surprise at the sight of the whole place. Never had he seen such well kept buildings. The only buildings that could be like this he thought he could get a change to see would be in the lower districts back home. Everything was so clean, no trash or bodies lining across the street. Everyone seems to be totally friendly; all with smiles as a number of Shinigamis walk past them.

Maybe it helps as he held on tight to Aizen-san's hand as they travel through.

A number of times, they were stop on their trip by other Shinigamis. Most of them were asking questions Ichigo didn't understand, but Aizen-san seems to. He stop and always had a smile. He seems to treat each question like it was so important and deserve his attention. A number of times, Aizne would have to answer the question of what he was doing with Ichigo. It was as if they never seen a kid in the division or in fact with Aizen before. The captain would say that he would explain in a meeting he would be calling for later.

The idea of a meeting made Ichigo a bit nervous. He didn't want all this attention on him. Tighting his grip on Aizen's hand as they walked, his other hand fiddling around with the sleeve of his new clothes that Aizen-san had given him to before they left the Forth Division. It was nice to have something new and that was just for him. He never had anything new before and that was just for him. Anything he own back in Rukongai was either something he found in the dirt, stolen from somewhere or rarely given to him. These clothes were his, the first one to wear them. Its such a wonderful feeling.

"Ichigo-kun, is something wrong?" ask Aizen, looking down at the small boy.

"What do you mean by a meeting?" ask Ichigo as he looking up at the older Shinigami.

"I thought it would be best to introduced you to the rest of the Division since you are going to be staying with us for awhile. It isn't normal for children to running around a division and I want to inform the rest of those under my command of it. Do not want to cause you any trouble?" Aizen said, giving Ichigo's hair a light fatherly ruff.

He did feel a bit calmer by the action and kind of understand the point, but Ichigo still didn't like the idea, "Do I have to be there?"

"...I suppose you did have a long day," said Aizen in thought, "Unohana-san did you say you need to rest. How about you take a nap in my office until I get a room set up for you?"

"A room! All for me?" ask Ichigo. He actually never really thought that he would get his own room. He thought that he would have to share a room with someone or with Aizen himself. But never thought about a room for himself. It made this whole experience even more exciting. Maybe he was going to like it here after all.

"Of course, Ichigo-kun. It will be a room at my own home, but I need time to get it ready so you will be staying with some of my ost trust members of y division," said Aizen with a light chuckle, "And tomorrow, I shall make some time and we can go to town and pick up some things to make it more like a home."

"Really! All for me?"

"Of course."

At the news, Ichigo became brimming with energy and happiness. A wide smile spreads across his face at the thought of not only soon there's going to be a room all for him, but things to fill it. The excitement was wanting to burst out of him. Aizen smile at the small boy as they finally came up to the Shinigami captain's office. Opening the door, the two of them enter inside. Larger than what Ichigo would have thought it would have been. There's a desk in the middle of the room, a giant bookcase behind it and a couple couches on either side of the room. It had all the basic items for a office, but there seems to be nothing that spoke out about that this is Aizen-san.

"You can take a rest on this," said Aizen walking over one of the couches, grabbing a hold of the blanket on top of it, unfolding it.

"How long are you going to be, Aizen-san?" ask Ichigo, coming behind him.

"I do not know, I would think no less than maybe an hour or so. There is a lot of people that are a part of my division so it will take some time to gather them all together in one place," said Aizen, glancing back towards the younger boy, "But you do not need to worry about it Ichigo-kun. You do not have to meet them all. I would like you to focus on getting well."

"Ok," said Ichigo as Aizen finish preparing the couch.

Once finish, Aizen move out of the way and Ichigo took to sitting on the couch. It felt nicely and comfortable. Lying down on it, he could feel h is eyes starting to snag a bit once his head hit the pillow and the blanket was pull up to his chin.

"No one should come by here, so you should be able to take a nice nap," said Aizen as he rose to his full height and headed towards the door, "Sleep well."

"Bye, Aizen-san."

The kind smile from the kind man would be the last thing that Ichigo saw before his eyes finally close to one of the best sleeps he had.

000000000000

"I heard you got yourself a little pet."

"It seems that news travels swift as ever around here."

"You know me, Aizen-taichou, heh."

"That I do, Gin-kun. I should have known you would have found out."

"Actually, all the captains are talking about the news. In fact, the whole society is talking about it."

"Really now?"

"Yes, it had been over a long time since a captain brought in a child from Rukongai into his care and not given to the care takers. I hadn't seen them talk this much since Kuchiki-taichou adopted Rukia-chan into the Kuchiki clan."

"I suppose that would make people talk."

"Yes, and I know you didn't do this by the kindness of your heart. You know he has something you want."

"Heh, you know me too well Gin-kun."

"You think he will be of use?"

"Ah, that is something we have to find out, won't we. But I believe he could be given the chance."

"Good, a new friend for me to play with."

Aizen smile towards his former lieutenant. The younger Shinigami always seem to know the goings on before himself knew about them, and he proud himself on his ability to get information he need fast. He did not know how Ichimaru Gin did it, but the silver hair Shinigami always did. He should have not been surprise as Aizen left Ichigo to his nap to start his Division meeting to have Gin standing out there with the familiar sly grin and close eyes. The two captains took to walking along the path to get to the main meeting area for the Fifth Division. Since Gin was a former member of the Division and in fact was once the lieutenant, no one thought it strange to have him walking around. They still need to be careful of what they said.

"In good time, Gin-kun. You have to give the boy some time to get settle," said Aizen.

"Hai! Do not worry, Aizen-taichou," said Gin with a wide grin on his face, "I will give your new pet project as much space as you want until it is time for the two of us to meet. Hope it will be soon though."

"It will not be a long wait, so be patience."

"Always do!"

000000000000

_He was walking, along a street that seems so familiar to him._

_Water touch his face, he looked up as he whip it off. Looking around, he notice that it was coming from something going pass him. He couldn't recall what it was._

_"Oh dear, what a bad truck."_

_He turned around and someone came to him and started to wiped his face clean of the water that was splash on to him. Who was speaking to him, he couldn't make out at all. But he heard the voice as it feel him up with such a warm unknown to him before. It was like wanting him to smile, smile nice and large._

_"Are you all right? I'm sorry. Let's switch."_

_"Let Mommy walk on the road side."_

_Mommy? He had a mommy?_

_Was this what it was like to have someone that love you?_

Ichigo didn't have time to relive the thought or thinking about it more as something brought him out of his nap. His eyes slowly open and he shifted around on the couch. Curling around the blanket, he turn towards the door and notice that the door was opening ever so slowly. Pulling his blanket up closer to him, Ichigo didn't like but didn't say anything because maybe it would be Aizen-san.

When the door open, he found that it was not Aizen-san.

After all, this man entering the room had this freaky long white hair, all hunch over and sneaking something under his haori as he came inside the room. It was dark so maybe the strange man didn't notice Ichigo hiding in the blanket. Large brown eyes reflect the fear that the young boy had deep down in his stomach. Disturbed the nice warm feeling he had from his dream...was it a dream...

With a strange man entering in the office, Ichigo did the only thing natural to him at this point.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	4. Chapter 3: Purezento

**A/N:** Another chapter up! Still a bit shorter than what I would like, but it has a lot of Fatherly Aizen to little cry baby Ichigo that I know you all just love so much. Heh, funny thing with the last up date that the hit count wasn't working XD Reviews were coming in, but I couldn't see how the chapter was actually doing. As well, I have a poll in my profile that you all can vote on. Might affect the future of the verse. Now the blah stuff. No character ownage, just plot.

Lets see how many of you guess the person who broke into Aizen's office and scared Ichigo right!

Remember! Read and Review!

* * *

_Come stop your crying_  
_It will be all right_  
_Just take my hand Hold it tight _

_I will protect you_  
_from all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry _

_For one so small,_  
_you seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

- "You'll Be In My Heart" Phil Collins

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Purezento**

It took longer than Aizen thought to get back to his office. Gathering everyone into the meeting area was the problem as all the members of the Division were all over the place and there was the launching of the Hell Butterflies to deliver the messages. It took awhile, but the whole division show up and Aizen informed them of their guest and how they should act around him. Not that his Division was as bad as a certain combat Division, but there were a few of the newer members that were not set in the Fifth Division's ways quite yet.

There would be no fighting in Ichigo's presences, not any harsh words uses. If the boy was causing trouble than they were to informed him or Momo of the problem so they could solve it. One of the biggest issues that Aizen felt he had to push was that they couldn't mistreat the boy. Some of those that come from the higher nobel homes looked down on the people from Rukongai. Could affect the boy and make him not want to become a Shinigami and Aizen could not allow that to happen.

Now as he is looking forward to spending time with Ichigo, earning the young boy's trust and determine his strengths and weaknesses.

Those thoughts disappeared from his mind as he came to his office and hear the soft crying come from inside. There would be many reasons for it. Ichigo could be sleeping still and was having a nightmare. It was typical for children his age after all. But there was the unknown. With a hand on to his zanpakuto, Aizen open the door and of all the thoughts and possibilities; this was not one of them.

There was Ichigo, sitting on the couch where Aizen had left him. The young boy was indeed the source of the noise and was still crying his little eyes out. Never had he seen such a child act like this, large amounts of tears were streaming down his face as the sobs came out of his mouth. But that was not his concern. It was the older Shinigami that was trying to calm down the crying boy.

"Ukitake-taichou, what are you doing here?"

The white hair Shinigami looked up from the crying child and to the doorway at him. A shy smile came across his face, but he did not move from his position, kneeled in front of Ichigo. One of the oldest captains of all the Gotei 13, Ukitake had been known for many things. He was thought to be one of the kindest captains to work under...next to Aizen himself. There was also his falls of illness. Because of this, his Division would rally together and work well to make sure their much love captain would heal well.

"Ah! Aizen-san! Sorry about this..." said Ukitake with a weak smile, stressing out before turning to Ichigo, "Look who is here! Aizen-san is back from his meeting."

That little phrase was enough to calm Ichigo down some. But only a bit as his eyes opened up, a bit brighter and gleam with the tears in them. He snivelled a bit, but it was more of a hiccup. The young boy took to moving in a flash and before he realized it, Aizen had Ichigo hung off of his robes. Ichigo had a tight grip on them as he blub into them. Really? This was the boy he wished to developed into an ally...This was enough to second guess himself.

"I am so sorry to have startled the young child," said Ukitake, the hurt feelings for being the cause this whole thing appeared in his tone of voice and on his own face.

Aizen nod his head before tending to Ichigo. He reached down and lifted Ichigo into his arms. The young child continue to sob into Aizen's shoulder as the Shinigami rubbed his back and try to calm the young child down from his tantrum, "Ssssssh, Ichigo-kun, it is ok now. I am here now. There is nothing to be scared of. This is my fellow captain, Ukitake Jūshirō of the Thirteen Division."

"Hello there, sorry to have startle you like that," spoke Ukitake, as he got up from his position on the floor.

With a little sniff, Ichigo turned his head around and face the other captain. He still held tight to Aizen, but finally stopped his tears and appeared to calm down some. Both captains were please with this as the young child had a pair of lungs on him. Still with the child in his arms, Aizen turn his attention to Ukitake. After all, this man was the reason for this whole mess anyway, "What are you doing here Ukitake-taichou?"

"Ah yes," said the captain with a laugh before going into his haori and pulled out a couple of packages wrapped up in some child-like wrapping paper, "Everyone been talking about your new charge and I thought it would be nice to welcome him with a couple of gifts."

"That is very nice of you Ukitake-taichou, but that still does not explain why you are in my office? Why not wait until I come back?" asked Aizen with a light frown.

"Ichimaru-san said it would ok to enter your office to drop the gifts off. You were in your meeting and the young child was sleeping. He said you wouldn't mind at all."

Ah...Gin...he should have know that...

"I suppose as no harm is done, it is fine with me," said Aizen, his smile back on his face as he lowered Ichigo back on to the ground and held the young child's hand, "Ichigo-kun, why not go and see what Ukitake-taichou has brought for you? He is quite well known for the gifts he brings others."

The child looked up at Aizen with his large brown eyes, with a bit of fear of them. Aizen smiled down at him and gave the young child a ruff of his hair before letting go of his hand. Ichigo took it as his cue as he made his way over to Ukitake. The older Shinigami smiled down at the child before he kneel down to have them eye to eye with each other.

"Sorry to have startle you like that. Please takes these as my apology and a welcome gift to Seireitei," said Ukitake. He held out the gifts for Ichigo, but the boy didn't move to take it. All Ichigo did was look back toward Aizen.

"Go ahead, Ichigo-kun. Take them," said Aizen with a nod, "And don't forget to say thank you to Ukitake-taichou."

With a nod, Ichigo reached out and took a hold of the gifts," Thank you Ukitake-taichou," he said softly before he move over to the couch with the gifts.

"It is all right, Ichigo-kun," Ukitake said with a smile. He rose back to his full height and moved to stand with Aizen. The two older Shinigamis kept their eyes on the young child as he opened his gifts, all the while they started to talk.

"It is nice for you to open your home to such a young child, Aizen-san," comment Ukitake, "I know you can only do it because he can become a Shinigami himself... because of the rules..."

"I know, Ukitake-taichou. I would have never worked up the nerve to take him in if it were not for Suzunami-taichou."

The white hair Shinigami nodded his head, "Yes, he was a good man. Never had I seen a man care more for his family than Suzunami-san. How he care for his sister and those twins, such passion. It was a shame for him and the twins to have disappeared like that after the battle with that Arrancar."

"Yes...It hit everyone in the Division so hard. I should be glad that Hirako-taichou stepped in when he did," said Aizen, "I don't think I would have been in a good position to be a captain myself after that battle."

"No one could blame you one bit, Aizen-san," said Ukitake, placed his hand on the shoulder on the younger Shinigami, "But you do your best to keep their spirits in this Division and you run it as a just man. Ichigo-kun will learn a great amount for you."

"I hope so."

"Aizen-san! Look what Ukitake-taichou gave me!"

The two Shinigami turned to see a much happier child as he held up two gifts in his hand. One Aizen should have figure as it was a copy of Ukitake's first book. It was popular among the children in the Soul Society and the older Shinigami must have thought that Ichigo would enjoy the popular Rejection of the Twin Fishes series. The other gift...Aizen was a bit surprise by it.

"Chappy? You gave him a Chappy dispenser? How did yo-"

Ukitake laughed as he waved his hand as the two of them watched as Ichigo started to eat a piece of candy and read his new book, "I cannot say and I trust you two not to say anything about it. I would not want the wrong people to find out I manage to get one of them."

There was no need to say who the wrong people were. It would be all women in the Soul Society if it involved Chappy.

"Thank you very much for the gifts Ukitake-taichou. I am sure Ichigo-kun will enjoy them very much."

"I hope he will. If you actually need any help, please do not be afraid to call me. I would very much like to spend some time with the young boy."

"If you are well at the time, Ukitake-taichou, I shall keep it in mind."

000000000000

It had been a long day.

Never had Aizen felt tired as he carried in the sleeping Ichigo into the room he had set up for the young boy. After Ukitake had left them, he had to spend the rest of his day spilt between Ichigo, to keep him busy and his own duties to the Division. At first, he had thought it would have been simple to do. Not at all as he never thought that looking after such a young child that could change his mind within moments would be this hard. It was like dealing with Gin.

He placed the boy into the bed, Aizen struggle to put the young boy in and brought the covers over him. It was by luck that the child was a sound sleeper and wasn't disturbed at all by the movement. With a sigh, he took his leave of the room, shut the door to the room. Aizen would head to his office to finish up his own work that he couldn't have completed today and some other things as well before he turn in for the night.

With the day now done, Aizen had some things to consider. Today, he got some more information on the kind of boy Ichigo was. He seemed to be quite sensitive, cried easily and it was hard to get boy to meet with other people. There was the moment of Ukitake and than Aizen tried to introduce him to Momo. The child hide behind him and it took a few minutes to get him to at least say hello.

If Ichigo was this weak...was he even worth the time to train him, to make him an ally? Aizen had to wonder if the reistue he had sense during the battle with the Grand Fisher was even true. Maybe it was a one time event and while the boy had the ability to become a Shinigami, would he even be a powerful one? Maybe he would just use the boy like he had used Momo and the others like her if that was the case.

Time was running out for him and it was needed to be decided now if the child would be with him or a tool to be tossed aside later.

Suddenly there was this crash of reiatsu that fell over him. It only hit him for a second before it disappear. As it only lasted for a second, Aizen had felt it before and knew at once where it had come from. Aizen turned and headed back toward the room he left only moments ago. In front of the door, the soft weep coming from it was enough of an answer for him.

"Ichigo-kun, are you all right?" asked Aizen as the face of the concern Shinigami appeared as he opened the door.

"A-A-Aizen-san..."

Aizen made his way over in the room and sat down on the bed. Ichigo stopped crying at this time. The young child crawl out of bed and sat himself on Aizen's lap, cuddled into the older Shinigami. He never said anything as Aizen softly stroke Ichigo's orange hair.

"It...It was so scary...a huge monster and it was laughing at me..." sniffed Ichigo, "There was a girl before the monster and than so much water and I couldn't breath and it hurt so much..."

"There is nothing to be scared of Ichigo-kun," said Aizen, "I am right here."

"Aizen-san...you won't leave me, right?"

"Of course not, Ichigo-kun...but there might be a time I won't be around. When that happens you have to be a brave boy."

"B-B-But..."

"I know you can be brave Ichigo-kun. Deep down, you are a strong young child that had been through a lot more than half of the Shinigamis I know. You have the ability to be so much more."

"Really?"

"Yes, and if you decided to become a Shinigami, I will help you anyway I can to achieved that strength and use it for the right things. If you don't want to be one, I still will help you anyway I can."

Ichigo whimper as he hugged Aizen tight with his small arms, "T-T-Thank you, Aizen-san."

"You are welcome, Ichigo-kun."


	5. Chapter 4: Shougyou Machi

**A/N**: I am sorry for not updating this sooner, I had a bit of a writer's block with this one and I left it alone to look a it with fresh eyes...man, that was a long break, am I right? ^^; Anyway, I would like to thank everyone that review, fav and alert the story. I makes me happy that you all think that this story is worth the attention you have given it. Makes me blush. Anyway, here is hoping I can push out another chapter soon.

So Remember to Read and Review!

Oh yeah...I own none of these characters, just the plot.

* * *

_It takes a night to make it dawn_

_And it takes a day to make you yawn brother_

_And it takes some old to make you young_

_It takes some cold to know the sun_

_It takes the one to have the other_

- "Life is Wonderful", Jason Mraz

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shougyou Machi**

As he sat at the table, Ichigo never saw a breakfast like this before. It was simple meal of rice, a side of miso soup and scramble eggs, but he never had something like this back in his old district. Was he going to have a chance to eat like this every day? As he took that first bite, it tasted so good and within seconds started to make quick work of it.

"Slow down, Ichigo-kun," said Aizen with a light laugh as he took a sip of his tea, "You are going to make yourself sick."

All the young child could do was nod his head in understand as he had bits of rice covering his face. His cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk, full of food. He shallow it as he had a wide grin on his face, "It just so good, Aizen-san! You couldn't find anything like this where I'm from."

"Still, you shouldn't have to eat so fast. It will not disappear, so enjoy it," said Aizen as he took a small bite of his own.

Ichigo nodded his head as he finish up his helping of breakfast and polished off a second helping before Aizen finished his own. He didn't realized how hungry he was. The food at where he was being healed was ok, but not this good! The rice wasn't dry, all fluffy and warm. Same with the eggs and the soup was so warm when it went down his throat.

"You finish, Ichigo-kun?" asked Aizen as he stood up and remove the dishes.

"Yes, Aizen-san," he said as he took his own dishes to followed the older man into connecting kitchen. It was a bit harder than he thought as Ichigo tried to balance his dishes on the tray and walk. He was sure that something would have dropped is Aizen didn't dash in to remove the tray from the other's hand.

"Thank you for the help," he said, that warm smile on his face, as he place the dishes into the sink, "Would you like to help me with them?"

"Sure!" Ichigo said as he was more than willing to help Aizen. The Shinigami Captain took him into his home after all. Something deep down told him that he should be doing nice things for a person that invited you into their home. He grabbed a near by chair, pushed it over to the sink. Aizen already had finish washing a few dishes before Ichigo joined him.

He grabbed a hold of a towel and the two of them made fast work of the dishes. It was kind of fun and Ichigo was starting to enjoy Aizen's company. He didn't talk down to him and Ichigo wasn't force to talk about himself. He was even more than welcome to actually ask questions. The Shinigamis back in Division Four never really let him. Than again...they were busy he guessed with a lot of other people that was injured. Some were way worst than him for sure.

"Are you ready for our morning together?" asked Aizen as he placed away the last of the dishes.

"Yes!"

"Good," Aizen said as he made his way out of the kitchen and to the main entrance of his home. Ichigo trailed on behind them as the duo left. It was a nice home, better and bigger than anything Ichigo had seen back in his old district. Way bigger and had nice flowers all around it.

"Now, we aren't just getting things for your room today," the Fifth Division captain spoke as he took the young child's hand into his own as they made their way, "We need to get you some clothes as well. You don't have a problem with that, do you? I know most boys don't like shopping for clothes."

"That's ok, Aizen-san," said Ichigo in a cheerful voice. New clothes were a welcome change. He hadn't gotten any new clothes until he came to the Fourth Division. He liked the idea of being able to change his clothes, for whatever reason.

"Good than," the captain said as they continue to walk down the street.

With the huge grin on his face, Ichigo stared up around at the sights. As they left the Fifth Division, he noticed the buildings change from all the same look to stores and all sorts of people walking around. It was no longer Shinigamis, but normal people. There were also boys and girls wearing these uniforms. The boys had white and blue and the girls had white and red. He asked Aizen about it. He thought it strange as the only uniforms he saw before was Shinigamis'.

"Those are students of the academy. Most are going to and from classes now," he said, "That where you have to go if you want to be a Shinigami."

"Oh!" was all he could say as there was nothing more really. Ichigo became a bit more distracted as he watched other children run around. He was quick to notice that they had a bunch of nice clothes on, dirty but not like he seen the other kids back in his old district. They looked like they were having fun. All the other kids he knew back home were always so mean, wore scowls on their face all the time.

Aizen leaded him around going through all the streets and Ichigo didn't know where they were going in the first place. The older Shinigami knew for sure and that is all Ichigo was ok with it. He liked Aizen, he really did and he was sure that Aizen liked him too. Why else would the Shinigami captain want to spend time with him, someone from the far out districts? No Shinigamis appeared to care about them but Aizen did. Ichigo knew it.

The first store that Aizen took Ichigo to was a clothing store. Ichigo stared on as it was bright and so many nice things. A lady came up and happily greeted Aizen with this large smile and but she looked pretty scary to Ichigo. She had a horrible amount of make up, bad colors and fat. She took to offering Aizen a lot of the materials about them. She didn't seem to notice Ichigo at all until the captain was able to finally get a word in. The lady was some sure fast talker.

"I am sure you have some nice items, but I am looking into getting a few pieces of clothing for my young charge here," said Aizen with a laugh, motion towards Ichigo.

The orange hair boy stared up at the lady and she looked at him. He could tell that she wasn't please to see him there for some reason before she turned to Aizen with a large smile on her face, "We normally don't do clothing for children, Aizen-taichou, but I am sure we can find something."

"I am sure you can do something," Aizen said as the lady took them further into the store.

The next few hours were a bored for Ichigo. He enjoyed himself a bit, interested when the lady made him stand on a stool, used some kind of ribbon with numbers on him. She wrapped it around his chest, hips, legs, arms, all over before she made him sit down. Than she took to talking to Aizen the whole time they were there. It was like to her, Ichigo wasn't there. If there was a question about what colors to use, she asked Aizen, about the material, she asked Aizen, every question she needed answered, she would ask Aizen.

Aizen tried to get Ichigo involved. He was the one to ask Ichigo what kind of colors he would like. He would ask what kind of pattern he would like his kimono for an upcoming festive. Ichigo sure felt better when Aizen tried to bring him into the conversation, but still was so boring. They didn't even take anything with them. The lady said it would take a few days to make the clothes. All that trouble and they only got one set of clothing that was basic clothing for a boy Ichigo's age. Which was he thought strange as didn't that lady say they didn't really do kids' clothes?

"Now that is over with...are you hungry Ichigo-kun?"

Lunch time really bright up Ichigo as Aizen took them to a near by stand to get them something to eat. Well, Ichigo was the one that got the meal, Aizen only help himself to bites that Ichigo offer him and a cup of tea. The young child was more than happy to chow down and thought that the stand's food was just as good as breakfast this morning. He really could enjoy his stay here if he could eat like this every day.

Once lunch was finish, Ichigo finally had a fun time as Aizen took to a toy store. Never had he thought that he could be in a place that was so...wonderful. He stood there in awe as he held on to Aizen's hand. Children were all about with their parents. There were so many toys, all kinds and other things like books and...oh he couldn't list all wonderful stuff inside. Ichigo wanted to go inside and explore the place.

That is if Aizen would stop his chat with some other adults.

Ichigo didn't know them, but Aizen did as a few Shinigamis' walked up to them. He didn't even care right now as Ichigo wanted to go inside the store. Aizen still had a hold of his hand as he chatted a bit with the Shinigamis that stop them, but it was not strong. Well...It wasn't like they were going inside anyway. Ichigo slipped his hand away before he disappeared into the store.

What could possible happen in a store anyway?

0000000000

Aizen smiled and said his good byes to a couple members of his division. He didn't understand why they came up to him, to chat it up. He supposed the thought of saying hello to their captain was understandable, but still. He had other things to handle and didn't need their mindless need to talk to him to hold him back.

"Lets get going...Ichigo..." said Aizen as he looked down and found only an empty hand. Oh dear as he realized at what he allowed to happen.

Looking back into the store, the first thought into his mind was that maybe Ichigo was already in the store. A child in a toy store after all seemed to be a natural conclusion and he had no doubt that the temptation of those toys and games to a child than never had anything before would be great.

Aizen made his way into it, moved passed the children and other adults inside. He thought it would be simple to find Ichigo as the child's hair was so bright in the sea of dark hair colors. There was only few redheads Aizen remember and only one of them was alive, nowhere as close was their shade to Ichigo's

He finally came to the far end of the shop. There was a large puppet theatre where a performance going on. A large group of children were sitting in front of it, laughing along as one of the puppets that looked like a Shinigami was bashing hard on what he thought to be a Hollow. His attention on the show only lasted a second as he scanned the crowd and found what he wanted.

"Ah, there you are," Aizen said as he reached down and tapped a shoulder.

The child turned around and the captain was greeted with Ichigo's bright and cheerful smile, "Hi Aizen-san."

"Ichigo-kun, you shouldn't go running off like that."

"But you were talking and we were going to be coming here anyway," said Ichigo as he seemed a bit confused.

"I know that now, but I didn't know that when I realized you were missing. You could have been anywhere and it was only by luck I found you."

"I'm sorry...I didn't..."

"It is fine," said Aizen as he gave the boy a light ruffle of his hair, "There is no harm done. But remember for next time to not to not run off without telling me."

"I will."

After that conversation, Aizen spend the rest of the afternoon after Ichigo. They young child was excited to pick out a few play toys for himself and settle into picking out a few other things to decorated his room. Aizen held the bag with the few toys as the other items would be delivered to his home the next day. As they finally left the store at long last, the sun was setting, the day coming to a end.

Holding Ichigo's hand in one day, Aizen walked along the street back to his home. Today was just like the day before and he didn't know how those with family ere able to handle it, how the captain before him handle those twins. Gin was never like this but again his former lieutenant lived years on his own. Still, Aizen knew that he could handle it. It was just a child after all.

"Aizen-san...are we home yet?"

With a glance down to the child, Aizen watch as Ichigo had become a bit sluggish and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long day and any day like the one they had today would tired out any child.

"Here, let me help," said Aizen as he picked up Ichigo in his arms. He moved the child on to his back with ease and Ichigo seem please with the arrangement as he snuggled into Aizen's shoulder.

With Ichigo safely on his back, Aizen started to make their way home. With the young child slowly going to sleep there, he couldn't wait to fall into his own bed.


End file.
